Todo por un juego
by kurenaix1
Summary: Que tarde más divertida había pasado junto a sus amigos Murasakibara, pero no imaginaba que por ganar un simple juego vería como su vida cambiaría radicalmente. "¡Ayúdame Atsushi, no me puedo levantar! — Le pidió tratando de ponerse de pie, Murasakibara trató de alzarlo, pero era demasiado pesado. — Aka-chin no puedo ayudarte, pesas mucho." One Shot escrito por el MuraAka Day 4/9


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para festejar el MuraAka Day.

 **De nuevo un mes sin publicar, tengo muchos proyectos en mente, pero el tiempo es que no me alcanza, traigo este OS para festejar el día de mi OTP.**

/

Esa noche de juerga fue especial, un poco de alcohol otro poco de juego en un antro donde había ido con algunos amigos.

Y sin saber cómo, Murasakibara terminó apostando con un sujeto bastante extraño, no era que el gigante pelilila se manejara estupendamente en el arte del billar, al contrario, pero su contrincante no era nada especial y ya había sido vencido por Kise, Aomine, y Himuro, pero parecía no resignarse por lo que pidió jugar contra Atsushi.

Escuchaba la algarabía de los gritos que lo alentaban una y otra vez a que terminara con esa partida, era el último movimiento, se concentró lo más que pudo para dar el golpe final con el taco.

¡Y lo hizo! Ganó ese juego, el hombre a quien había vencido ya estaba sin nada más que apostar y el ultimo articulo era un extraño medallón que llevaba colgado en el cuello.

Fue sorpresivo cuando el sujeto se negó a entregarle el objeto pese a su victoria, lo que provocó el enfado de los demás.

— ¡Oye! mas te vale que cumplas tu parte, has perdido contra todos nosotros por propia voluntad, así que si no quieres tener problemas con será mejor que pagues tu apuesta. —Dijo Aomine en tonó molesto.

—No es buena idea meterte con nosotros, págale ahora a Atsushi antes que te parta la cara. — Amenazó Himuro mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Al verse intimidado por a lo menos 5 sujetos de más de 1,80 no dudo en entregar el extraño objeto a Murasakibara, quien estaba más preocupado de devorar el premio en comida que le había prometido Tatsuya si ganaba.

—Esto no se quedara así, ustedes malditos tramposos me las pagaran, sobre todo tú engendro anormal ¡Una maldición caerá sobre ti! —apuntó a Murasakibara, Kagami se carcajeó mientras Aomine bastante cabreado hizo el gesto de salir persiguiéndolo.

—No deberíamos habernos involucrado con ese sujeto, Takao te dije que no quería venir.

—Shin chan nadie te obligó a venir, a mi no me digas nada.

—Midorima no hay porque molestarse, ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a la amenaza? además reconoce que lo pasaste bien. — habló Aomine.

—Es verdad lo pasamos genial Midorimachi, no seas aguafiestas.

—Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos, no quiero tener problemas con Kuroko. — Expresó Kagami algo apenado mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Jajaja te tiene bien controlado Taiga. — Rio Tatsuya.

—Aka-chin también me regañará si no llego pronto, me dijo que debía estar en casa antes de media noche.

— ¿Que son ustedes? ¿Niños de primaria? — se burló Daiki.

—Bah ya vámonos.

Así fue como la mayoría abandonó el recinto donde se la habían pasado jugando y bebiendo desde la tarde.

/

Murasakibara llegó al departamento que compartía con el pequeño pelirrojo, por culpa de sus amigos ya era pasada la media noche, seguro su novio se enfadaría y no le daría dulces ni "dulces" por una semana.

Entró despacio con la esperanza de que estuviera dormido , al llegar a su habitación suspiró con alivio al ver que su rojo amor estaba rendido al sueño ¡se había salvado!

Con mucho cuidado se acostó al lado y se durmió en seguida.

/

Al día siguiente Akashi se despertó primero, ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana, le dolía el cuerpo porque desde hace tiempo no dormía tan plácidamente, se puso de pie y enseguida sintió que algo andaba mal.

Miró al lado y se vio así mismo recostado ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un desdoblamiento? ¿Una bilocación? le tomó algunos segundos procesar sus ideas y asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, con cuidado palpo su cuerpo, ahí fue cuando notó que sus manos eran ridículamente grandes, miró sin poder creerlo, su cabello estaba largo, sus brazos, sus pies todo era demasiado enorme, este no era su cuerpo, ¡era el de Atsushi!

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito despertó a Murasakibara, quien casi muere de un infarto.

—Aka-chin ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enojado por que llegue tarde?, no fue mi culpa, Muro-chin, me obligó a quedar…— Excusó adormilado mientras se restregaba los ojos, se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo al frente con cara desesperación. — ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡MIRA, MIRA TU CUERPO!

Murasakibara se miró con sorpresa, era pequeño, muy liviano, delgado muy delgado ¿Cómo iba a poder comer dulces con ese diminuto estómago? tardó otros segundos más para darse cuenta que esa anatomía era la de Akashi.

— ¡No, sé que es esto, Aka-chin!

—Yo tampoco Atsushi, ¡mi cuerpo! ¿Cómo pasó esto? —Se levantó algo apresurado, pero al parecer no podía controlar sus movimientos cayendo de bruces al piso.

— ¡Aka-chin! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ayúdame Atsushi, no me puedo levantar! — Le pidió tratando de ponerse de pie, Murasakibara trató de alzarlo, pero era demasiado pesado. — Aka-chin no puedo ayudarte, pesas mucho.

Al rato ambos ya pudieron acostumbrase un poco a sus nuevas anatomías.

— Atsushi ¿Cómo puedes caminar con tanta altura?

—Aka-chin y tú ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir siendo tan pequeño y sin fuerza?

Al final terminaron por levantarse, mirarse desde otro punto de vista era extraño, los dos estaban confundidos y sin saber qué hacer, pero no podían dejar de sorprenderse.

Akashi se metió a la regadera golpeándose por decima vez en la cabeza, maldito Atsushi y su anormal altura tan útil para el basket y tan problemática para la vida diaria en un país donde el promedio en la altura es de 1.68.

Miró abajo avergonzándose, la hombría de Atsushi era realmente grande, siempre lo supo pero sentirla así… alejó cualquier pensamiento estúpido de profanar un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, no era correcto abusar de esa manera de su pareja.

Mientras tanto Atsushi sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con el poco desayuno que había tomado decidió que lo mejor era vestirse, eligió una tenida casual muy diferente a lo que Seijuro solía utilizar, unos jeans y un suéter bastante vistoso, se quitó el pijama mirándose con cuidado, ese cuerpo, tan pequeño, tan lindo era el de su Aka-chin, acaricio con cuidado su pecho mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, con cuidado tomó uno de los pequeño y rosados pezones disfrutando de un fuerte, pero placentero escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral y le provocó que su parte baja reaccionara, debía atenderlo, no podía evitar tener semejante morbo al jugar con el cuerpo ajeno.

Sabía que era estúpido teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, debería estar buscando la razón de su sobrenatural cambio, pero los instintos salvajes se apoderaron de él.

Con cuidado fue bajando su mano hasta la ya despierta parte de su amado…

— ¡Atsushi¡ ¿Que estás haciendo? — Seijuro enojado se le acercó, al tener esa estatura tan baja y ver como semejante mole que reconoció como si mismo se le acercaba se echó a correr semi desnudo, con tan mala suerte que tropezó y se golpeó. — Carajo Atsushi deja de maltratar mi cuerpo. — Gritó el ahora pelimorado mientras con cuidado "se levantaba así mismo"

— Aka-chin, perdóname es que eres tan irresistible, no me pegues, se cubrió con miedo, al verlo tan pequeño y reconocer en él su anatomía controló las ganas de castigarlo.

De pronto escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

— Oh por Dios, Shintaro iba a venir hoy, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? — Se golpeo la frente. — ¡Atsushi vístete y ve a abrir la puerta! por ahora lo mejor es que nadie se entere de esto, pueden pensar que estamos locos.

Así lo hizo Murasakibara.

— Por favor, no metas la pata, finge que soy yo, actúa.

— Esta bien Aka-chin.

Se dirigió con paso apresurado a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Midorima.

— Pensé que no querías abrir, ya estaba a punto de irme Akashi.

— Perdón Mido-chin, digo Midorima… o sea Shintaro— Se había olvidado de cómo le decía su novio a su amigo.

— ¿Sucede algo? luces nervioso.

— Nada Mido-chin.

— ¿Mido-chin?

— Lo siento Mido-chin.

— Akashi ¿Estás bien? hablas como idiota.

— Ehh… bueno.

— Shintaro ¿Cómo estás? — Apareció a quien a los ojos de Midorima era Murasakibara ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese par?

— ¿Están jugando cierto?

— No, no Mido-chin, solo quería probar como sonaría si te dijera Shintaro. — Akashi se apaleó mentalmente, por poco y olvida que ahora debía actuar como el morado.

—Bueno, vengo a mostrarte el proyecto de la clínica.

—Claro, adelante.

Midorima comenzó con un monologo interminable sobre costos, capital y un montón de cosas que a Atsushi le parecieron incomprensibles, al poco rato abrió una paquete de papitas y se puso a comer haciendo bastante ruido, el peliverde miró con la boca abierta el comportamiento "retrasado" a su criterio, Akashi actuaba igual de idiota que Murasakibara o la estupidez era contagiosa y algo muy extraño les había ocurrido a ambos.

—Deja de ser tan tonto, insisto que te comportas demasiado extraño.

A ojos de Midorima Murasakibara quien había permanecido quieto y con el ceño fruncido hasta el momento se había levantado y con rabia le arrebató fuertemente el paquete a Akashi haciendo que este por instinto se cubriera, le pareció una conducta demasiado violenta, no iba a permitir que ese imbécil tratara así a su mejor amigo, a juzgar por el comportamiento lleno de terror que tuvo el mas pequeño no era primera vez que el ex Yosen lo intimidaba de esa manera.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratarlo así Murasakibara!? — Le gritó furioso mientras lo empujaba.

Akashi inmediatamente se percató de lo estúpido que había sido, ahora Midorima pensaba que su novio le pegaba.

—No es eso, Mido-chin, en serio. — Intentó excusarse, pero ya habían metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Shintaro cálmate te lo explicaremos. — La única forma de salir de esto era confesándole la verdad a Midorima.

—Si Mido-chin Aka-chin es yo y yo soy Aka-chin, sé que es confuso, pero tienes que creernos, no sabemos cómo pasó… cálmate. —Ahora Akashi le hablaba como Murasakibara, sus amigos estaban desquiciados, se habían convertido en un par de anormales.

— Es verdad Shintaro, yo estoy en el cuerpo de Atsushi.

Suficiente, lo habían colmado.

— Por favor, créeme si tienes dudas juega conmigo una partida de shogi. — Dijo serio poniéndole una mano en el hombro, esto por mucho era un gesto por lo demás transgresor para el de lentes.

— No me toques Murasakibara ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta confianza conmigo? ¡Maldición! Ustedes están enfermos, llamaré al hospital psiquiátrico ahora.

Cuando esa mañana vio que cáncer estaba en último puesto de Oha-asa no pensó que sería tan serio, su día se había vuelto una locura que lo había sacado de su zona de confort.

Ese par de locos, aunque seguía preocupándole el estado de Akashi quien ahora comía un maiubo.

—Mido-chin es verdad.

—Akashi no hables con la boca llena, no sé qué te pasa, tú no eres así, la relación con este sujeto te ha convertido en alguien muy distinto.

—Yo soy Akashi.

—Deja de decir eso, ¡tú eres Murasakibara!

— ¡Basta Shintaro!

Intentó respirar y recuperar el control, bajo su lógica de medico eso era un cuadro de histeria tal vez provocado por la violencia domestica que ejercía Murasakibara sobre Akashi, le era imposible pensar que lo del cambio de cuerpo fuese real.

—Shintaro, es en serio créeme, Atsushi jamás me pondría un mano encima de manera violenta, por favor, soy yo tu amigo, cuando estabas en Teiko prometí que jamás le diría a los demás que una vez olvidaste ponerte ropa interior y no pudiste entrenar, eso solo lo sé yo y sabes que jamás se lo hubiera contado a Atsushi, recuerda que me hiciste jurarlo por mi madre…

Murasakibara se atragantó con una gomita y trató de contener la risa.

— ¿Akashi? — Seguía pensando que era una locura, pero el tono y la convicción con la que le había dicho lo último terminaron por convencerlo, conocía demasiado a su amigo y aunque estuviera en medio de un ataque de histeria jamás rompería un juramento que hizo a nombre de su madre, tuvo que sentarse para no caer de la impresión, miró a la desigual pareja, el semblante serio del que en apariencia era Atsushi y lo desarmado que se veía Akashi tragando dulces encima del sillón.

—Sí, soy yo, tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Como pasó esto?

—No lo sabemos, despertamos así esta mañana, necesitamos volver a la normalidad, no puedo ir a administrar mis empresas con este cuerpo y Atsushi no puede ir a su trabajo de la pastelería así, es ridículo.

—Tranquilos, iré a ver qué tipos de referencias encuentro, quédense en casa volveré cuando anochezca. —Salió dejando a sus ex compañeros algo confundidos…

—Parece que al final Mido-chin si nos creyó.

/

—Muro-chin, tengo un problema serio, podrías venir a mi casa.

—Atsushi ¿Que sucede? ¿No me digas que te regañaron por llegar tarde ayer?

—No, pero necesito que vengas a mi casa, tú siempre puedes resolver todo. —La voz de su mejor amigo se escuchaba algo nerviosa, parece que de verdad estaba en un apuro y no era una de sus exageraciones, miró el reloj eran las 12:30 pm, con pereza, se levantó sin despegar el teléfono de su oído atendiendo a medias lo que el menor le decía.

—Muy bien, deja que me vista y voy para allá. —Como siempre tendría que socorrer a su mejor amigo en alguno de sus errores muchas veces estúpidos, pero no imaginaba lo que iba encontrar a llegar al lujoso departamento.

/

— ¿Por qué lo llamaste? Te dije que nadie debería enterarse, no me gusta cuando me desobedeces. —Seijuro se había enfadado, ya era aterrador cuando media 1,73 ahora era peor con sus 2, 8.

—Aka-chin, él sabe de estas cosas, nos va a ayudar, confía.

—Agh va a pensar que estamos drogados, no debiste a decirle nada ya es suficiente con que Shintaro lo sepa.

—Eres injusto, tu mejor amigo lo sabe ¿Qué tiene de malo que el mío se entere también?

—Está bien Atsushi, arréglatelas como puedas para explicárselo.

Al rato sonó el timbre a lo que Murasakibara fue corriendo a abrir, Akashi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ese amigo de su pareja no le gustaba para nada, siempre buscando cómo llevar a su novio por mal camino.

— ¡Muro-chin! Qué bueno que llegas, pasó algo horrible, cuando despertamos Aka-chin y yo…

—Hola, ¿Como estas Akashi? Vengo a ver a Atsushi. —De inmediato notó que algo andaba mal, ¿Por qué Seijuro lo había llamado "Muro-chin"?

—Muro-chin, yo soy Atsushi tengo el cuerpo de Aka-chin. —Tatsuya pensó que estaba en una especie de sueño extraño, era imposible que ese pelirrojo fuera su amigo.

—Él dice la verdad. — Casi le da un infarto cuando vio a aparecer a Murasakibara, le pareció aterrador el semblante de este, si lo que decía el pelirrojo era verdad entonces Atsushi era Akashi y eso era tremendamente espantoso, 2m.8cm con una personalidad como la del emperador asustaría hasta el más valiente de los hombres, por otro lado ver a su mejor amigo en ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto le gustaba no estaba tan mal.

Seijuro era hermoso, de facciones finas, cuerpo atlético, pero esbelto, una belleza a los ojos de cualquiera, lo único malo era su maldito carácter y que además de que era el novio de su amigo no le permitían ir más allá con él, aunque ahora ese deseable cuerpo poseía un carácter infantil que fácilmente se compra con cualquier dulce.

Miles de ideas pornográficas pasaron por su mente, al parecer Tatsuya había olvidado que SU MEJOR AMIGO estaba dentro de ese envase tan apetitoso.

— ¡Muro- chin, Muro-chin, te hablo! — Salió de sus poco "santos" pensamientos, no sería buena idea intentar algo teniendo al Akashi en un cuerpo anormalmente grande a su lado.

— Si, si… mierda… ¿Como les pasó esto?

— Amanecimos así, no sabemos la causa.

— ¿Bebieron algo? ¿Alguna droga o cosa fuera de lo común? — Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la casa, siendo seguido por su ahora más bajo mejor amigo, que lo seguía con expresión adorable, joder estúpido y sensual Atsushi en cuerpo de Akashi… apartó la vista de este al percibir la fría mirada del oji violeta.

— Himuro Tatsuya espero no estés pensando en hacer cosas indebidas con mi cuerpo mientras lo tiene Atsushi.

— Claro que no, solo estaba pensando en la amenaza que le hizo un tipo ayer a Atsushi cuando le ganó en el pool.

—Oh eso, es verdad, él me amenazó con que "las iba a pagar" y dijo algo de una maldición ¿Crees que se deba a eso?

—Pienso que puede ser una posibilidad. —La verdad es que el pensamiento se le había cruzado fugazmente en la cabeza justo a tiempo para salvarlo de la ira del emperador que ya estaba empezando a notar sus pensamientos pecaminosos hacia su cuerpo.

—Atsushi, entonces ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Murasakibara le contó a Akashi como se habían dado las cosas la noche anterior haciendo las demostraciones con las manos, recalcando las poses, viéndose de manera bastante provocativa a ojos de Himuro y bastante ridículo para el otro.

—Y me dio este medallón. —Le mostró el colgante que poseía una esmeralda verde.

—Eso es, hay que encontrar al sujeto y devolvérselo para que anule el hechizo. —Concluyó Seijuro que por la emoción volvió a perder el control de ese cuerpo anómalo y se levantándose de golpe dándose en la cabeza con la lámpara de la sala.

— ¡Bien hecho Muro-chin!

—Está decidido, mañana Iremos en busca del tipo.

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron al unísono.

A Tatsuya le hubiera gustado quedarse, pero tenía una cita pendiente con su pareja, así que quedó en pasar por ambos al día siguiente.

Al rato llegó Midorima con semblante derrotado, no había logrado encontrar causa lógica a todo esto, sus amigos le explicaron lo que habían descubierto y también quedó en ayudarles, tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en que Murasakibara en el cuerpo de Akashi era demasiado adorable, Se cuestiono por pensar tal cosa y se fue.

La noche llegó y la pareja decidió que era mejor ir a dormir.

Cuando se encontraban frente a frente se besaron, era extraño hacerlo en esa situación, tal vez no deberían comportarse así, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse peligrosamente caliente cuando Akashi coló sus manos dentro del pantalón de su pareja, tocarse a sí mismos les provocaba gran morbo, ambos se pusieron nerviosos, era una sensación perturbadora, se preguntaban cómo era hacer el amor con uno mismo… tal vez lo comprobarían, entre besos y caricias llegó la media Noche, Akashi se posicionó detrás del pequeño cuerpo, tener todo tan grande era una gran ventaja con cuidado acaricio lo glúteos del contrario, tenía muchas ganas de tomarlo, de pronto todo se volvió negro…

/

La mañana llegó, no recordaba que era lo que había sucedido.

Si claro, cambio de cuerpos, estaba a punto de hacerse el amor a sí mismo con el cuerpo de Atsushi, se miró las manos y las vio como de costumbre, a su lado descansaba Murasakibara "SU" Murasakibara el cabello morado estaba enmarañado y dormía profundamente ¡El hechizo estaba roto!

Así que solo era cosa de dormir, estaba feliz, aunque no le había desagradado del todo ese pequeño cambio de roles.

Insistentemente tocaron el timbre, el pelirrojo fue abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos sus amigos de la generación de los milagros.

—Vaya, vaya…y Murasakibara, ahora eres pequeño, no puedes defenderte del bullyng, pagarás por las veces que te comiste mi almuerzo. — Amenazó Aomine desordenando el cabello del que creyó que era Atsushi.

—Murasakibaracchi ya nos dijo Himurocchi que están malditos y cambiaron de cuerpos, me las pagaras por las veces que me aplastaste. — Lo tironeó.

Luego se unió Kagami quien recordó cuando le sacó un pedazo de ceja, molestar al ahora pequeño pelimorado, sería divertido, se habían puesto de acuerdo los tres desde que Tatsuya les contó la situación, jugarían un rato y luego los ayudarían.

Midorima, Kuroko y Himuro entraron viendo como los tres se divertían levantando de un lado a otro al supuesto Atsushi.

De repente el que pensaron era Akashi en cuerpo de Atsushi apareció.

— ¡Hey chicos! dejen de molestar a Aka-chin.

—Pero si tú eres Akashi no finjas.

—No, esta mañana recuperamos nuestros cuerpos, yo soy Murasakibara Atsushi.

Los tres abusones se quedaron estáticos, dándose cuenta que al que estaban lanzando y molestando era el verdadero Akashi Seijuro.

Ahora si terminarían muertos.

/

 **Gracias por leer, espero no haya sido muy confusa la narración de esta historia, es algo complejo manejar personajes en cuerpos distintos.**


End file.
